Rogue's Addiction
by prettikitti
Summary: My first fanfiction, so plese give me lots of feedback. Sorry the chapters are kinda short, but if you guys like it, give me a lot of reviews and ill try to update it.
1. Escape from Reality

ROGUE'S ADDICTION  
  
Rogue didn't know if she could make it to the end of the period. She kept sticking her hand in her jacket pocket to feel its presence. The fact that it was a source of comfort was almost disturbing to her mind, still slightly numbed from her joint before the first bell this morning. She remembered that when she was three, she would hold a knotted up blanket to soothe and reassure herself. Now, a senior in high school, she carried a wad of cheap marijuana.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. Before her teacher could spit out another word, she had her chem. books in her arms and was out the door. She almost ran to the football field, not caring if anybody saw her. She had that small bit of consolation clenched in her slender gloved hand even before she was under the bleachers. Hearing the team start to pour out of the locker rooms, Rogue went to a more concealed shelter. Luckily, all the air-headed sluts that came to watch the jocks were on the other end. Escaped from the outside world, she lit up with a sigh of relief.  
  
Although it took a minute to feel its effects, Rogue felt better when the first puff of smoke entered her mouth. The first time, almost a year ago, she had been sickened by the taste, but now it couldn't have been sweeter. As cool sedation took over, Rogue slumped against the legs of the bleachers and let her eyes stand half open, entering a state of utter passivity.  
  
She leaned her head back and puffed a cloud of smoke above her, watching it swirl around the cool air. She closed her eyes and let it sweep her away. She wandered through thick grey clouds, seeing nothing but smoke. Then she saw a tall, handsome figure; no, he was downright gorgeous.  
  
'I don't know you.' she thought, but then the figure came into focus and she saw the ruby-red glasses across his eyes.  
  
'Goddamn you,' she said to Scott, 'Can't you ever leave me alone?'  
  
But then she had no more time to complain. Scott walked up and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in for a sweet kiss. Rogue sighed, his kisses releasing tension that even drugs couldn't free. He gently kissed his way down her neck, sucking softly all the way down. She ran her fingers through his beautiful hair, and he kissed her again, rolling her tongue with his. He slowly pulled away and stared into her eyes, getting closer to her barbed soul then anyone else had ever dared. Then, without warning, Scott swirled away into smoke.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and was still staring at the bottom of the bleachers. The field was quiet and the setting sun had turned the sky pink. She looked at the burned-down joint in her fingers and realized with a harsh awakening that she had imagined the kiss. She hugged her knees tightly, crying into her jacket. She looked at her gloved hands and cursed them silently. She had been truly happy for the first time since her powers had surfaced, and those precious few moments had been ripped from her more quickly than they had come. She could never really get that close to anyone, ever. She was in an institute for the "gifted," but she couldn't see how it could be anything except a curse. 


	2. Hurting Kitty

Rogue quickly scooped up her backpack and took off towards the mansion, a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach from the weed. She ran as quickly as her still dazed mind and body would allow, but the sun was almost completely behind the sycamore trees by the time she reached the institute's fence. She threw her bag over and swung herself over after it, landing not quite on her feet.  
  
She opened the front door as slowly as possible, hoping that no one would be in the hall. It was empty, and she slipped in with a sigh of relief.  
  
*BAMPF*  
  
Kurt appeared in front of her, his hands on his hips and the look of a scolding mother on his face.  
  
"Where have you been, young lady?" he asked with a mock-reprimanding tone.  
  
"Shut up, Kurt. And leave me tha hell alone."  
  
Rogue stumbled forward and had to support herself on a chair.  
  
"Whoa, are you o-kay, Rogue?" Rogue looked up at him, slightly amused to see his funny blue face with that look on it. It was actually really funny, she thought, but I've never noticed that before...  
  
"I...I'm fane-but you..." she let out a giggle," yore...BLUE!"  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. As he and the others had suspected, she had been out smoking again. Every time they tried to talk to her about it, she just said to mind their own business and to worry about their own lives. They had all agreed that today would be the last day that they covered up her absence for her, but Kurt didn't know if he could just rat her out like that. She wasn't the nicest person that he'd ever met, but they might even send her away if they discovered her addiction.  
  
"Come on, lets get you upstairs..." He turned Rogue, now in hysterics, toward the staircase when he heard someone walking down the hall.  
  
"Shut up, Rogue. Shut up!"  
  
Sighing, he grabbed Rogue, now bent over with laughter, and bampfed into her room.  
  
*BAMPF* "Aughhh! Kurt! I could, like, be changing or something! What the hell do you, like, -- Oh." Kitty said as she spotted Rogue.  
  
"Come on, just grab some towels, o-kay?" Kurt said as he positioned a large bowl near the kneeling Rogue.  
  
"Like, where did you find her this time?" Kitty said as she pulled some towels from the closet, put there for just this purpose. "She'd made it to ve hall, but she looked pre-tee bad. I bampfed up here ven I heard someone coming around ve corner. I just hope it vasn't Logan."  
  
Logan, aka Wolverine, had a particularly keen sense of smell. He could have smelled the sulfur left behind when Rogue and Kurt teleported.  
  
"Here we go..." Kitty said as Rogue started puking into the bowl. "Eww... Kurt, like, go get some more towels and a wet washcloth, k?"  
  
Kurt teleported into the bathroom. It was just a few doors down, but he wanted to avoid any questions in the hall about why he was raiding the bathroom of all its towels. He was running a washcloth under the faucet when he heard a shriek from Kitty and Rogue's room.  
  
Hoping that no on else had heard it, especially any of the adults, he teleported back into their room just in time to see Rogue's head disappearing through the floor. Kurt gulped. That meant that...Poor Kitty.  
  
He found her lying, almost unconscious, next to the bed.  
  
"Kee-tee! What happened? Did Rogue touch you?" Kurt rushed to Kitty's side and cradled her head in his arms.  
  
"She, like, grabbed me. She looked really confused or something, like she didn't know where she was!"  
  
Logan and Ororo appeared at the doorway, most of the kids in the school right behind them.  
  
"What the hell happened? Who screamed?" Logan said gruffly, quickly surveying the scene with eyes and nose.  
  
"Logan! It's Rogue. She.she." Kurt stammered.  
  
"Why don't you all return to your rooms," Ororo said to the assembly of kids listening outside the door. After quite a bit of groaning and disappointed looks, everyone pretended to shuffle off to their rooms.  
  
"Kitty, what happened?" Logan asked again.  
  
"She is in no shape to talk now, Logan. We should call the Professor immediately. Kurt, do you know what-"  
  
"Rogue," Kitty gasped, grabbing Kurt's shirt and the bed to lift herself up, "She ran away!"  
Ok. A/N: I appreciate when you criticize my writing because it lets me know that I need to improve, but please don't just tell me that you did or did not like it because that does not help me. Tell me WHY you think it sucked or (hopefully) why you think it was decent. If you're going to spend the time to write a review, make it constructive, please! 


	3. What Happened to Rogue?

The Professor wheeled in to the room that Kitty and Rogue shared, quickly scanning the scene and taking control. "Ororo," he said, "Would you please get Kitty to infirmary immediately, I've already called Jean. I'll join you in a moment."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Jean walked in. Seeing Kitty nearly unconscious on the floor she began, "Professor! What happened? Is Kitty alright-"  
  
"She will be fine, Jean. Will you please take her up to the infirmary?"  
  
Jean was obviously not very satisfied with the Professor's explanation, but she silently obliged, and floated Kitty into the air and out of the bedroom door.  
  
"And Logan," the Professor added, "You had better go and look for Rogue before she gets too far away."  
  
As soon as Logan had left the room, already sniffing the air to find Rogue's scent, the Professor turned towards Kurt who was sitting on the bed looking overwhelmed.  
  
"Kurt," said the professor, "I know that it's frightening, but you must tell me what happened tonight. Do you know what happened to Rogue to make her run away?"  
  
Kurt just held his head in his hands, too upset to speak. They should have told one of the adults about Rogue's addiction sooner. She refused to accept that she was addicted to the stuff, but she smoked it every day, sometimes skipping all of her classes. They should have told. None of this would ever have happened...  
  
"Kurt?" said the professor.  
  
"Rogue she...I know vhy she vas so...out of it."  
  
The Professor needed to know what was wrong with Rogue, but he didn't try to push it out of Kurt. He could tell that it had been bothering him for a while, even without his powers.  
  
"Kurt, I really must know, for her sake..."  
  
Kurt knew that it was important to tell the Professor, but that didn't stop him from feeling like he was betraying Rogue.  
  
Finally Kurt said, "She's...Rogue's...she's smoking."  
  
This is it, Kurt thought you have to let him know. We have all been hiding it for months...  
  
"She has been smoking marijuana. Vat's vhy she...vhy she vas so confused..." Kurt turned his head away from the Professor, hiding his eyes. He knew that it was better for him to know, that it was better for everybody. Then why did it feel so awful? 


	4. Rogue Dissappears

Logan ran through the trees outside the mansion. Rogue hadn't made it easy for him to follow her, even with his superior speed and strength. More than once did he come way too close to running right into a tree. Rogue must have absorbed Kitty's powers when she had touched her, it seemed as though she had run straight the woods, literally.  
  
Logan followed her scent until he reached the cliff edge, nearly toppling over into the sea. Great, he thought. Rogue must have phased through the dirt on to the beach. He just hoped that she hadn't phased too far or stopped part way through. The thought of her just floating down to the earth's core made him slightly sick to his stomach. Clearing his mind of the disturbing thought, he mentally yelled to the professor.  
  
*I've lost her Prof, at the cliff's edge. She must have phased down to the beach. I just hope she didn't get stuck in between...*  
  
*No, Logan,* the Professor's voice echoed in Logan's head, *She made it to the beach. I feel her down there somewhere, but hurry. She is about to run out of my range and if she goes into the water, you won't be able to track her either. And please be careful Logan. Rogue is...not herself.*  
  
Logan didn't need to hear the end of the Professor's sentence. He was already jumping straight down the cliff's surface, hopping from ledge to ledge, digging his extended claws into the rock face.  
  
As soon as Logan hit the sand, he began sniffing the air. In an instant he was running in the same direction that Rogue had minutes before, but there was no sight of her.  
  
Man, this girl can run, thought Logan as he began to pant. He must have chased her for a good mile or more before he suddenly skidded to a stop, sending sand flying everywhere. He frantically sniffed the air, but he already knew that it was hopeless.  
  
*Professor,* he thought as he continued to sniff, *I think that I've really lost her this time. I can't smell anything.*  
  
*She is far out of my range, Logan. Just return to the institute and we'll figure out what to do next.* 


End file.
